


Sentinel Funnies 1

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Screencaps with captions, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of screencaps made into funny little things to make you smile.   :)   Done by Patt and LisaDuncan'sTwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Funnies 1

Joking with The Sentinel

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara21_zpsd143a202.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara19_zps07ce7602.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara18_zps339c9d6e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara20_zps239b193b.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara17_zpsf003fb1d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara16_zpsc2d8376b.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara11_zps50faa4d3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara9_zps951b5b14.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara15_zpsbb37e685.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara8_zpsacb504a9.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara10_zps0a9d8bd2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara12_zps22264dcb.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara7_zpsaf6dad0a.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara4_zpsc0009ce3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara2_zps3126bfb3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara3_zpsd5aadce6.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara6_zps911406f9.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tara1_zps927d19cc.jpg.html)


End file.
